Les malheureux anonymes
by Mijoqui
Summary: Un club de soutien, pour parler des malheurs des uns et des autres.


**Petit OS ce mois-ci. Et pour fêter l'arriver d'Ultimate, les smasheurs vous parlent de leur malheur de cette saison.**

* * *

Il y avait une salle inoccupé et fermé à double tours, dans le manoir. La quasi-totalité des smasheurs n'y avaient pas accès, laissant se propager diverses rumeurs – Link en était à l'origine de toutes… Même si pour ceux qui avaient le droit d'entrer dans la pièce, ne comprenaient pas les théories étranges des autres habitants. Pas qu'ils s'en plaigne, bien au contraire.

C'était une salle à l'image de toutes les autres salles du manoir. Sauf que celle-ci ne comportait que des chaises formant un cercle et un bureau.

L'endroit était réservé pour un petit groupe de soutien qui s'appelait sobrement 'Les malheureux anonymes'. Il était composé surtout de personne ne faisant qu'une brève apparition pour épauler un smasheur dans un combat. Pour eux, ce groupe leur permettait un moment de répit. Dans le club se trouvait aussi quelques smasheurs qui se plaignait.

Aujourd'hui se tenait une réunion des malheureux anonymes. Celle qui avait eu l'idée du groupe et qui l'avait créé – après l'autorisation de Créa-main –, prit la parole.

« Je propose de commencer, les autres ne devrait plus tarder. tous hochèrent la tête de haut en bas. Dans ce cas, je déclare la séance ouverte. » Dès qu'Harmonie finit sa phrase, les membres sortirent un mouchoir, et avec ils essuyèrent le début de leurs larmes.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pour que l'assemblé retrouvent leurs esprits. Puis Mimiqui, récemment élu 'mister mignon' par les autres pokémon – ils avaient beaucoup de temps libre, alors ils devaient trouver des occupations –, décida de partager sa douleur. Mais comment les êtres humanoïdes pouvait-il le comprendre ? C'était grâce à une machine que Créa-main avait inventé, permettant de traduire les dires des pokémon.

« Je comprends que quand un smasheur m'appelle je dois tuer un de ses adversaires. il prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer, et on pouvait constater que son costume était mouillé à certains endroits. Mais pourquoi, je devrais mourir aussi ?! Laisser la vie aux mimiqui ! Maintenant, j'ai peur de sortir de ma propre pokéball… »

Plusieurs personnes se réunirent autour du pauvre pokémon, pour le calmer – et de vérifier si son déguisement ne s'enlever pas, les membres tenaient à la vie ! Tandis que les figurants hochaient leurs têtes, pour exprimer leur compassion envers Mimiqui.

Les smasheurs et les assistants les appelaient 'figurant' car aucun d'entre eux ne les avaient entendus, au moins une fois, parler. Mais la présence de ces assistants ne gênaient aucunement les membres, ils trouvèrent cela même agréable de pouvoir parler sans peur de savoir ce qu'allaient dire les assistants – puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas.

C'était alors qu'arriva un moustachu avec une blouse blanche. Il avait sur le front un pansement, mis à la dernière minute. Le docteur marcha de travers jusqu'à sa chaise puis s'y s'asseyait nonchalamment, sous les regards attristés de ceux présents . Il remit en place les quelques poils rebelles de sa moustache.

« Mamma mia ! C'est quand qu'ils vont comprendre que je suis un docteur. Et non, pas un combattant. Je soigne juste les smasheurs, et eux, ils me remercient en me frappant dessus !?

\- Je vis la même chose – surtout depuis que Marie est arrivée ! s'écria Villageois d'un ton emplit de colère, des bandages le recouvraient un peu partout. Je suis maire d'une ville, qu'es-que ferai les habitants sans un maire ? Depuis le début de cette nouvelle édition du tournoi, Villageois ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser des mauvais souvenirs, toutes les personnes qui se sont rapprochées de Marie sont devenues de plus en plus violente envers moi. » Le maire essaya de se souvenir s'il a fait du tord à son assistante, en vain.

Les membres écoutèrent les remarques du docteur et de Villageois sur leurs maltraitance pendant les combats. Hormis Mimiqui qui murmurait des propos comme quoi tout était de la faute de Pikachu et qu'il allait se venger.

Le pokémon fantômasque avait remarqué l'animosité présente dans la salle, dû au propos de ses deux camarades. Il en profita donc pour créer une révolte contre les smasheurs ennemies, il cibla – par tout hasard – le pokémon souris comme le commanditaire de tous leurs malheurs. La réponse des membres ne se fit pas attendre, et des cris d'approbation fusèrent de tous les côtés. Même les figurants s'étaient levés, signe qu'ils étaient d'accords.

Harmonie ne voulant pas se retrouver mêlée à toute cette agitation, eue tôt fait de calmer les ardeurs de certaines personnes. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils parlaient sous le coup de la tristesse et du désespoir, qu'ils allaient le regretter. Les paroles de la gardienne piquèrent au vif l'émeute qui s'était formé devant la porte et chacun regagna sa place. Mimiqui lui était sorti de la salle, pour aller dans sa chambre – qui était sa propre pokéball. Les membres ne lui en tinrent rigueur, puisque chacun comprenait sa douleur.

Lyn toussota bruyamment pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Une fois les regards tournés sur la noble, celle-ci dégaina son épée, la leva au ciel, puis la rangea.

« Suis-je donc condamnée à rester toute ma vie une simple assistante ? Je suis la fille la plus populaire de mon univers, et pourtant cela ne suffit pas… ses yeux étaient mouillés mais elle se força à ne pas lâcher une larme. Si il y a trop d'épéistes dans le tournoi, aucun problème, je peux utiliser mon arc ! » Lyn utilisa son mouchoir pour sécher le début de ses larmes.

La déclaration de la noble avait jeté un froid dans cette réunion. Harmonie se lamentait de voir une personne sensé être qu'une assistante, alors que certains combattants sont de vrais cas sociaux. On ne pouvait qu'entendre, dans la pièce, les bruits que faisait Yoshi en mangeant. En effet, le dinosaure mangeait pour se réconforter. Une fois l'estomac rassasié, et il se laissa aller aux déclarations.

« Moi, le fidèle coéquipier – plus que Luigi – de Mario, relayait au même rang que les pokémon. Juste parce que je ne fais que répéter mon prénom ! Sentant qu'il avait encore faim, il prit deux donuts. Mais nous nous parlons, articula difficilement Yoshi tout en mangeant, on ne se la joue pas héros tourmenté ! »

Félinferno voulut enchaîner, mais des hurlements, venant de derrière la porte, l'interrompit. À chaque fois que le catcheur prenait la parole, les cris, venant que d'une seule personne, redoublaient d'intensité. Le chat bouillait intérieurement et extérieurement, créant une chaleur incomparable dans la salle. Tous les autres membres suaient à grosses gouttes, ils parlèrent même qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers instants, dans ce monde.

La chaleur se dissipa dès que la porte s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître Dark Pit. L'ange marmonnait des choses incompréhensible, tout en allant s'installer sur une chaise. Voyant le regard surpris des uns et le regard consterné des autres, il se décida à parler.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je viens que je suis un membre ! C'est clair ? les membres firent un signe de tête. C'est à cause de cet abruti de Pit, il ne comprend pas que je ne m'appelle Tip – comme tous les autres smasheurs. » Hurla l'ange en cassant les oreilles des autres personnes.

Félinferno cru qu'on voulait le défier, et émit un puissant rugissement qui assomma les membres. Les deux continuèrent pendant un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que la gardienne eut marre et utilisa un sort pour empêcher Tip de parler.

« Je trouve cela injuste, commença le catcheur, m'empêcher de porter la ceinture de champion, de peur qu'elle fonde à cause de mes flammes ! Ce n'est pas mes flammes le problème, c'est cette mauvaise ceinture, ma pokéball est aussi faite en minéraux et pourtant elle ne fond pas ! » Félinferno ne pleurait pas, mais sa tristesse se montrait au niveau de ses flammes, elles étaient plus faibles.

La réunion continua avec les malheurs et les larmes des autres. Mais elle ne pouvait se finir sans que la présidente ne raconte ses malheurs. La blonde passa sa main dans sa mèche avant de s'exprimer.

« J'ai toujours les mêmes problèmes… soupira la gardienne, puis elle serra ses mains, comme pour faire une prière. Si vous voulez m'aider rendez Peach riche en allant à son stand… S'il vous plaît. » Harmonie lâcha une larme aussi brillante qu'une étoile.

À peine la blonde avait fait un pas en dehors de la pièce, qu'elle fit demi-tour. Elle s'enferma, avec tous les membres, dans la salle qui leur servait de lieu de réunion. Harmonie expliqua, désemparée, ce qu'elle avait vu. Les membres furent tous inquiets et décidèrent qu'ils allaient rester ici, pendant longtemps. En effet, juste devant la porte, se trouvait le costume de Mimiqui sans le pokémon qu'il était sensé caché. Et tout le monde savait ce qu'il en coûtait de voir la véritable apparence de Mimiqui…

* * *

 **Qu'ils sont malheureux ces smasheurs et ces assistants… x) J'espère que ce OS vous a plu !**

 **Moi, je m'en vais câliner et réconforter Mimiqui !^^ Et longue vie aux Mimiqui !**


End file.
